My dreams
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: As I wake in the morning now knowing what is happening I leave to find answers.   GENDERBENDER!  If you do not like Yaoi  this is considered yaoi  Please do not read it :I


My dreams

It all seemed like a dream...Seeing..."Him" in my dreams seems like a fantasy. As I open my eyes I saw him...Jack the man of my dreams. He was naked and so was I. I immediately got up and put on my clothes as he starts to wake up. I went as fast as I could and rushed out the door my face bright red. I went outside to see I was at his place. The sun was bright on that faithful summer day. I got on my D-Wheel and rode back to my place. Once I got there I plopped down on the couch and thought to myself.

"H-How...How did this happen? I don't remember anything at all like everything was just a huge dream..." I said staring at the ceiling. I hear the door knock and I get up. There he is Jack standing outside MY door. I step back and think to myself.

"Yusei! Hey Yusei! You there? It's Jack!" Jack yelled though the door. I open the door a slight bit and peek out my face all red. Not wanting to let him see me I stay behind the door.

"Can I come in? It's hot out here..." Jack explained putting his keys in his pocket. Blushing even more I open the door and stayed behind the door talking with a soft voice.

"C-Come in..." I said softly looking down. As Jack walked inside I closed the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and sat down as I sat down beside him. I didn't want to have eye contact with him so I kept my head low. I could feel that Jack was looking at me.

"Yusei, are you alright? Was I too hard on you last night?" Jack asked. I blushed even more not wanting to remember what happened last night. I shook my head no in reply and kept my face low and out of sight. I could feel my body temperature rising and my body getting all wobbly. I stood up.

"I-I'll be back" That was the only thing I said as I stormed to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Get a grip Yusei. You know you always wanted this, being with Jack." I said then realized what I said was completely unreal! I walked back and forth in the bathroom before I went back to see that Jack had left and there was a note on the table.

It read:

"_Dear Yusei,_

_ I'm sorry that I had to leave there was some stuff I had to take care of. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Plus dont make anything for dinner I'm getting take out. Love you~!_

_ Your husband,_

_ Jack"_

I threw the note and fell on my knees.

"H-Husband! I don't remember this happening! W-Wait...D-Does this mean I'm his wife! I don't believe this!" I yelled then got up and changed into my white summer gown and stormed out the door. I went to my doctor and told him everything that had happened.

"Well, Yusei I don't know what to tell you it seems that you have a small case of Amnesia." My doctor said.

"B-But how could this have happened? I don't get it! I didn't hit my head anywhere!" I protested and left my doctors office without saying a word. I walked down to the market place, trying to get my head straight. I decided to head home and rest for a while to see if I could get my memory back. I got home about 30 minutes later, fell on the couch and went to sleep.

_"T-That hurts...Jack please go slower..." The sounds of pleasu__re and exhaust filled the room o__n the summer night__. The window was open as the soft breeze went into the room. Everything seems like a dream...like nothing ever happened. But there it is right in front of my eyes. Jack … he was on top of me all sweaty and exhausted. I __could feel our body's touching __and __our body temperatures rising. I try not to moan hoping all of this was a lie. A__n__ implant memory my sick mind came up with. I moan loudly and everything goes dark._

I wake up 6 hours later cold sweat all over my body terrified now knowing that what had happened was true. I went to the bathroom and took off my dress to see two bruises on my sides. I start to cry now knowing that everything…the marriage...the sex...was all true. In the beginning this all seemed like a fantasy...a dream...a wish. But not everything is turning into reality. I hear to front door open.

"Yusei! You here? I'm home!" Jack yelled. Wiping my eyes and splashing water on my face, I go outside to see my new Husband...Jack. I smile, walk up to him and hug him tight saying "I love you". He kisses me deeply and picks me up and takes me to the couch. Making love to Jack is a dream…making it reality is a pleasure. We both fall asleep on the couch holding each other tight and with great warmth.

(Thank you to my great friend Florence Ryou Akefia Bakura for editing my story ^-^)


End file.
